


blue fire and red water

by planetundersiege



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100-500, Zukka Week 2021, married zukka, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zukka Week 2021: Day 2: TattoosIt wasn’t like tattoos was a far away concept. Far from it in fact.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209446
Kudos: 27





	blue fire and red water

It wasn’t like tattoos was a far away concept. Far from it in fact, when both Zuko and Sokka were best friends with the avatar, who last time they checked, was covered in blue air nomad arrows that went all over his body. Tattoos were a normal part of their lives since they were close to Aang, and it wasn’t like they didn’t exist in either of their own cultures, even if they were much more rare than they had been in the air nomads.

As Sokka and Zuko’s five year anniversary was coming up, the two Fire Lords had been talking about finding a perfect way to remember it forever, and Sokka had casually dropped the line “what if we got tattoos?”

At first both had laughed, thinking of it as a joke, but as more time passed, the more they thought about it and liked the idea. Yes, it had grown on them, and they had quickly found a matching design that would suit them, not only as a couple but for what they represented. A union between fire and water, their two cultures bound together by fate and love instead of being pushed away and cut off with a barrier.

They were living proof that love was free and fluid and could happen to everyone, and that nationality didn’t matter. So, they had decided to have the simple symbol of the Fire Nation in  _ blue _ on their backs, beside the symbol of the Water Tribes in  _ red _ .

The symbols would be small and almost always covered unlike the tattoos of Aang, but it felt perfect, like a living proof of their bond. So, it was decided that they would get tattoos to match. But then came the harder part of their plan, getting someone brave enough to actually  _ do it _ on the Fire Lords. Everyone they asked declined out of pressure, and it ended with Aang being the one doing it. He had grown up with the art around him his whole life and managed to do a great job as he continuously prickled them over and over with a special air nomad needle.

Both Zuko and Sokka would always be confused how Aang had managed to handle the pain for  _ hours _ over such a large portion of his body at the age of twelve, when the two of them almost gave up at such a small tattoo.

But in the end, they finished, and they couldn’t be happier. For the rest of their lives, they would have a permanent reminder of each other on their bodies, proving how far they had come.

And how love conquered all.


End file.
